The present invention relates to the refrigeration field, and more particularly to a refrigeration apparatus which operates with a working fluid of electric dipoles.
Conventional working fluids in refrigerators make use of a phase change from liquid to vapor; such refrigerators typically require compressors. There are also thermoelectric coolers based on the Peltier effect, but the capacity of these are limited and their coefficients of performance are low. Such thermoelectric coolers are described in the CRC Handbook for Applied Engineering Science, Second Edition, 1973, at page 582.
A big problem facing the refrigeration industry today is how to comply with the environmental regulations calling for the phasing out of Freons.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a refrigeration device which does not employ freon as a working fluid.
Another object is to provide refrigeration device which does not employ a compressor.